


The Lucky Ones

by Scouts_Mockingbird



Series: Heroes of Westerburg [3]
Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Prequel, Teenaged Angst Bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-23 11:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12506576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scouts_Mockingbird/pseuds/Scouts_Mockingbird
Summary: Every now and then the stars alignboy and girl meet by the great design.could it be that you and me are the lucky ones?Before Heather Chandler died, before Paul tried to ruin their lives, before they were heroes, Veronica Sawyer meets Jason Dean.





	1. Boyfriend Material

**Author's Note:**

> WHOOP! I was planning on taking a break and then I hated it so I'm back! This is the prequel that literally nobody asked for but it takes place immediately before the beginning on Innocent Guilt. The title and the first part of the summery is from "The Lucky Ones" by Lana Del Rey. Enjoy!

Creepy new kid, ten o’clock,” Heather Duke whispered to Veronica as they walked to their usual table in the center of the cafeteria. Veronica tried to glance at him subtly, but found herself staring openly at him.

            He was the single most attractive guy she’d ever seen in her life. No competition. “Whoa.”

            Heather Chandler glanced at him and rolled her eyes, “God, Veronica, drool much? Please tell me that emo recluse isn’t your type.”

            “It’s more of an eighties grunge aesthetic, and yeah, it’s totally working for me.” It really was; she was watching him read and imagining pushing his dark hair out of his eyes. She wondered what color they were.

            Heather Duke scoffed and brought Veronica’s attention back to the table. “Ronnie, that is not the type of guy girls like us hang around. You’d be better off trying your luck with one of the football players.”

            Heather McNamara finally decided to chime in, “Or you could go for one of the swim team guys, I hear they’re alright.”

            “No thanks, I hate the smell of chlorine.” Veronica glanced back at the new kid, and caught him looking back at her. She quickly averted her eyes, then wished she hadn’t. They could have had a moment of intense eye contact from across the cafeteria! It would be just like a John Hughes movie.

            When she looked again, he had gone back to reading his book. She was tempted to go over and try to talk to him, but he was reading and wearing headphones; it was pretty clear that he didn’t want to be bothered. Reluctantly, Veronica forced herself to pay attention to her friends. They were discussing their outfits for the homecoming party this weekend.

            “I got this fantastic red dress over the weekend, I’m wearing that because it’s important to show school spirit.” Heather Chandler’s perfectly painted lips curled into a smile as she passed around a picture of her in the dress.

            Veronica glanced at it, feigning interest, “I thought you just wore red because it’s your favorite color?”

            Heather rolled her eyes, “Obviously, school spirit is for losers, right Heather?” Poor McNamara ducked her head and tried to cover the Westerburg logo on her cheer uniform with her hair. Veronica felt bad for her, but she didn’t speak up even though she knew she should. Instead she patted McNamara’s hand and looked at her phone.

“Hey, Veronica, did you get those pictures I sent you this weekend touched up? I need a new profile picture.” Veronica searched for a good excuse, but couldn’t find one. She hadn’t done Heather’s pictures because she’d been working on a couple of her own projects.

“Um, no, not yet. There’s some stuff that’s a little more difficult to do.” Thankfully, Heather didn’t know anything about photo editing so she didn’t ask for more details.

Heather Duke saved her from any more questions by casually remarking, “Don’t look now, but there’s drama at the new guy’s table.”

Naturally everyone turned to look immediately, and Veronica’s stomach clenched.

Kurt and Ram were walking towards the new kid with a look Veronica recognized. She had been at Westerburg long enough to know that a fight was about to start. Kurt grabbed the guy’s headphones and yanked them out. The sight of it made Veronica’s blood boil; was nothing sacred to those assholes?

From across the room, the four girls could only hear snatches of conversation, but thankfully Heather Duke supplied what she assumed they would be saying, in a comically deep voice. “Well hello, New Person. We welcome you to Westerburg, just kidding, we’re here to smash your sandwich.” As if on cue, Ram shoved his hand into the new guy’s lunch. “We are also here to establish that we are the Dominant Males in this here town, and those” Sure enough, Kurt gestured to the cafeteria as a whole, “Are our bitches.” Veronica new that the situation in the corner was going to escalate, but Heather’s commentary still had her in stitches. Tilting her head, Duke adopted her Kurt voice one more time, “And also, you’re gay.”

Even Chandler was openly laughing—unusual considering how calculated she normally was—and she grabbed her phone to get a video. But then it stopped being funny.

Kurt and Ram rushed the new kid and Veronica flinched, bracing herself to watch him get hit.

He didn’t. He used his book to block Kurt’s fist and while the jock was nursing his probably very sore hand, the new guy kicked him hard, right between the legs. Kurt went down hard, and Ram rushed to his defense. The new kid had dropped his book, so when Kurt got close, he punched him. Veronica could have sworn she heard the sound of fist meeting face from across the room.

It felt like the fight was happening in slow motion, Veronica watched in horror as Ram stumbled back a few steps, then charged at his opponent again. He sidestepped neatly and tripped Ram with an outstretched foot. Ram hit the floor face first, right next to Kurt.

As teachers poured in to assess the commotion, stood over the jocks with a disgusted look on his face. Veronica watched as all three boys were led out of the cafeteria, but her eyes only followed the new one. As he passed, she swore he met her eyes and smiled, just a little bit.

The rest of the student body filtered out of the cafeteria when the bell rang, and Heather called to Veronica to come with them, but she went over to the corner where Ram’s blood was still decorating the floor. The new guy’s book was on the ground, and she picked it up. It was an anthology of American short stories. Veronica turned it over in her hands a few times before she put it in her bag.

It would give her an excuse to talk to him again.

 

She got her chance two hours later. She had chosen to skip gym and she wandered the halls aimlessly with her forged hall pass. He was sitting on a bench outside the main office with an ice pack held against his fist.

Veronica approached him and pulled the book out of her bag, “You dropped this.”

He looked startled when she held it out to him, but his eyes quickly narrowed in suspicion. He looked at her like he expected this to be some kind of trick. Cautiously, he took it from her hand and tucked it into his bag, “Thanks.”

She didn’t wait for an invitation, just plopped down on the bench next to him, “So, what brings you out of class?”

He turned to face her for the first time, and she finally got to see the color of his eyes. Colors, actually. She gaped openly at them, one a warm light brown, the other a stormy gray-blue. He turned away, “It’s called heterochromia.”

“It’s incredible,” She breathed, wishing it was socially appropriate to pull out her phone and take his picture. He was an artist’s dream and she was already thinking of all the ways she could edit a photo to play up such a distinctive feature.

He ducked his head and looked away. Veronica realized she’d spoken out loud and blushed furiously, “Shit, that was a weird thing to say, I’m so sorry.” The laugh that escaped her only compounded the awkwardness.

But he smiled, just the slightest upward tilt in his lips, but it made her feel a lot better. He faced her again, and from up close she could see that he was exactly as handsome as she’d thought. “Why do you sit with people like that?” His abrupt question was enough to pull her out of her admiring reverie.

Tensely, Veronica replied, “I don’t know what you mean.” But of course she did. The Heathers were far from the nicest girls as Westerburg.

“I saw the red one picking on this kid earlier. He was just some scrawny guy who couldn’t have possibly done anything to her, and she was calling him these awful names.” The disdain in his voice was alarming.

Veronica hesitated, clearly he did not want to hear anything in defense of Heather Chandler—who certainly had good qualities—so she just shrugged. “I don’t know. I don’t like them all the time, either.”

He narrowed his eyes at her, “But that means you like them some of the time, right?”

She smirked, “’ I'm sick of just liking people. I wish to God I could meet somebody I could respect.’”  Then she stood up and began to walk away.

He grabbed her elbow, “Hey! Don’t just quote Salinger at me then walk away!” She was impressed with him; it was one of the author’s more obscure quotes. He smiled a little, clearly forgetting his distaste for her friends, “I don’t even know your name, or are you another Heather?”

“No,” She said quickly, “I’m a Veronica. Sawyer.” With that, she turned and left him.

It wasn’t until she was back in class several minutes later that she realized she didn’t know his name.

 

 

When she saw him again, it was Saturday and he was standing in the 7/11 with his headphones on. She considered going up to talk to him, but Veronica respected the sanctity of headphones, so she left him alone. She grabbed Heather’s corn nuts and was about to go up and pay when she realized he was standing next to her. “Do you want a Big Gulp with that?” He asked with a smile.

She grinned and looked up to meet his gaze, “No, but if you’re nice I’ll let you buy me a slushie.”

“A girl after my own heart, did you say cherry or coke?” He moved towards the back of the store and she followed him.

“I didn’t; definitely cherry.” He got it for her and handed it over. She considered him while she took a long sip. “What’s your name?”

“JD.”

She remembered the quote and raised an eyebrow at him, “You’re shitting me.”

He shook his head and his smile had become a little rueful, “I’m not. Jason Dean, I go by JD. But, you know, Salinger is alright as far as lifestyle muses go.”

Veronica laughed, “An emo recluse, just like Heather said.”

Now it was his turn to raise an eyebrow, “And Heather is always right?”

“I didn’t say that,” Veronica said too quickly.

He put his hands up in surrender, “Sorry, I’ve just seen a lot of girls like her.”

“You mean girls like me?” Veronica said. As much as she wanted to be, she didn’t think she was that different from the Heathers.

His eyes traced the length of her body, and when he was finished with his perusal he stared right into her eyes, “No. I’ve definitely never met a girl like you.”

She was pretty sure her whole body was blushing. Hot guys did not say things like that to her. But he had. “I haven’t met a guy like you either. Sherwood doesn’t have a lot of Salinger quoting badasses.”

JD shrugged, “Well, I’m not really from around here.”

She finally got up the nerve to ask him about the fight, “That thing you pulled in the caf was pretty severe.”

“The extreme always seems to make an impression,”

She was thinking of a clever reply when Heather’s car horn blared from outside. Veronica cursed, “I should go,” But she didn’t move away from him.

“You could stay,” He offered with a smile that made her feel like melting. She really wanted to. Thinking about the party made her stomach flip, while thinking about spending the rest of the night with him made her feel giddy.

But she couldn’t. Heather was waiting and she had a job to do. “I wish I could, but I have to go be popular and shit.”

The smile stayed on his face, but it no longer reached those striking eyes. She hoped she was hiding her disappointment better than he was.

JD walked her out of the store and stopped at a large black motorcycle. “Nice bike,” She said, hoping she sounded like she knew what she was talking about.

He just nodded so she turned to walk away, but he grabbed her hand before she could leave. His hand was big and warm and she shivered at his strong yet gentle touch. He looked into her eyes, “Veronica, if you ever get tired of being popular and shit, I’ll be around.”

She nodded and hurried away before she could blurt out something stupid. She felt his eyes on her the whole way to Heather's car. 


	2. Holy Shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two. I wrote this while I should have been studying for an exam. I really earned the Mature rating on this one, so be prepared for some smut. Please let me know what you think and as always; Enjoy!

He had seen her in the cafeteria and had watched her watching him. If he was being honest with himself— which he rarely was— he would admit that the fight had been due in part to a misguided attempt at impressing her.  

Although, misguided or not, it seemed like it worked. She had gotten his book for him and then sat and talked with him.  Hell, it seemed like she was flirting with him.  Knowing that, it was hard to convince himself that the fight hadn’t been worth it, despite breaking his promise to himself.  

After what happened last time, he was trying to use a little less violence when it came to dealing with his problems.  Which, compared to last time, today was in fact less violent, but that didn’t make a difference.  He should have just ignored them.  Just walked away and let them get away with being assholes to everyone.  But he didn’t have the self-control for that.  He’d had to make a sarcastic comment, and then of course he had to defend himself from the resulting attack.  

_But you should have stopped sooner.  Not hit quite so hard._ Well, it was too late for that now, they started it, and he finished it.  That’s how these things usually went.

That she had noticed him, had chosen to come talk to him was a bonus he couldn’t have foreseen.  And Jesus Christ, what a bonus.  She was beautiful.  And smart. And funny. And he needed to get ahold of himself and remember who he was. He would be gone in a few weeks, a couple months at most.  Girls had never been anything more than a brief distraction for him anyway, and he couldn’t really see Veronica fitting into that pattern.  She was different.  Which meant he should probably avoid her.  

There was no point in getting attached. Even if she was pretty, and wearing a cool concert t-shirt with a skirt that probably broke the dress code and…. _Get your shit together, JD!_

 

 

The trip to 7/11 had been an attempt to clear his mind, because all he could think about was that one two minute conversation.  She had called him incredible.  Sure she wasn’t exactly talking about _him_ so much as the color of his eyes, but it was still the nicest thing that had been said about him in a long time. When she’d walked up to him he had expected mockery, and the fact that she surprised him-- that anything _could_ surprise him after ten high schools-- was what really got to him. Despite her friends, she was nice.

When he noticed her in the store it was as if he’s conjured her up with his thoughts, and he walked over to speak with her before he had time to consider it.

 

Flirting with her was easy. Watching the way her eyes lit up when she said something clever, or the calculating frown that meant she was trying to come up with a reply to something he said, it was like dancing. He watched her lips as she talked and wondered if kissing her would have the same competitive edge that talking to her did. He was more than a little tempted to try, just to find out.

He couldn’t tell how she would have responded to that, he was pretty sure he’d offended her at least once during the conversation, and he wouldn’t blame her for thinking he was insane after the stunt he pulled with those guys earlier. Although, she’d seemed pretty calm about it. She certainly didn’t seem to be afraid of him, which is what he was sure he didn’t want.

When she was about to walk away from him, he grabbed her hand, probably just a little too hard, and for one mad second he almost pulled her into the kiss he was so desperate for. Instead he just said, “Veronica, if you ever get tired of being popular and shit, I’ll be around.” He watched her drive away and wished he could have been braver.

He took his slushie and drove home, confident that he’d missed his chance with her.

 

JD had a bad habit of falling asleep while wearing headphones. He was reminded that it was a bad habit every night when he woke up in a panic, with a rubber cord around his neck. Breathing hard, he freed himself and sat up, turning on the lamp next to his bed. The bare bulb made the light harsh on his eyes, but it was better than sitting in the dark. He glanced at his phone, one thirty am.

He grabbed his computer. His messaging program was taking so long to perfect that it was becoming a sleep aid more than anything else. His fingers brushed over the keys as he tried to attack a few specific system bugs that were slowing everything down.

JD was about ready to toss the damn laptop against the wall when he heard the commotion at his window. “What the fuck?” He muttered, standing up to investigate. He set his computer aside and moved towards the window, but the sound of the lock breaking stopped him.

For the first time, he wished he had taken his father up on those shooting lessons. The window slid open, and a disheveled figured hauled itself through the frame and stood up clumsily.

“I’m still dreaming. I can’t be awake right now.” He muttered, slapping himself across the face as he took in the sight of Veronica Sawyer standing in his bedroom.

She smiled at him as he looked her over again, still trying to determine if this was actually happening. He didn’t have much more time to think, because she stepped up to him and reached up to kiss him. Unfortunately, she was several inches shorter than him and the end result was that she kissed his jaw, just below the corner of his lips while he stared at her in dumb fascination. Instinctively, he reached out and put his hands on her waist.

 Then he caught a whiff of her breath. “Shit, Veronica, you’re drunk. You don’t know what you’re doing.” He tried to push her away, if only to keep himself in check. Self-control had never really been JD’s strong suit and this was a test like no other. She was gorgeous and pressed up against him, eager and wanting.

She grinned, “I know exactly what I’m doing,” her lips were tracing his jaw, leaving a burning path to his ear, “You.”

_Holy shit._ He kissed her then, forgetting for a moment that this was probably an exceptionally terrible idea. Finally, he got ahold of himself and pulled away from her, staggering back a few steps, “Veronica…”

She stepped forward and held both his hands, “JD, please. I want this.” Her words weren’t slurred, which was comforting, and he knew that he wanted this too. All his excuses, all his reasons to stay away from her melted away and he leaned in and kissed her again.

For more reasons than he could articulate at the moment, he wanted to start slow. He wasn’t a virgin, but she was different than the girls who’d casually sucked him off in the back of their cars, different than the girl who’d asked him to be her first just because she knew it would piss off her parents. They had barely spoken to him before and hadn’t planned on speaking to him again, but this was Veronica, and he knew he’d be crushed if he never got to speak to her again.

So he kissed her as softly and thoroughly as he could, trying to kiss her as well as she deserved. Her hands gripped his hips and dug into his skin and he leaned into the contact. She was chipping away at his resolve to go slow.

It wasn’t until she tangled her hands in his hair that his control shattered. He had been completely right about kissing her. It was a competition, a game where control was the prize. He lost happily and let her take over.

Veronica was grinding against him now and all JD wanted was to have her closer to him. He lifted her small frame off the ground and she wrapped her legs around him. Carefully, he rotated them so he could press her into the wall and she wouldn’t have to hold herself up so much. Veronica threw her head back with a desperate whine as he pressed his lips against her throat.

He paused, breathing hard and resting his forehead against hers. “Please, JD…” Looking into her eyes, he saw that they were shining with tears.

Terrified, he set her down and took a step back. “Shit, Veronica I’m sorry.” He didn’t know what he’d done, but he would never forgive himself for it.

She pulled him back to her and wrapped her arms around his waist, “Please don’t stop. Just… make me forget.” Her eyes were staring into his soul, pleading for something he didn’t know how to give.

“Forget what?” He leaned down so he could kiss her forehead, if he couldn’t give her exactly what she wanted, he could at least be comforting.

Veronica reached up and pushed his hair away from his face, pausing when he rested his head in her hand, “Everything. Help me forget everything outside of this room, everything except this moment.”

Breathless, he nodded, “Okay.”

He would have time to think about how lame that reply was later.

Right now, she was pulling his shirt off and he was trying to undo the buttons on hers, eventually giving up and just ripping it apart and off of her. This time when he picked her up, he brought her to the bed and laid her down, leaning over her without putting any of his weight on her small frame.

“Touch me.” She ordered.

He didn’t know where to start. He wanted to feel every inch of her skin, wanted to find every secret place that would make her whimper or say his name. He let his hands wander across the skin around her bra. He did nothing to shift or move the fabric, just reverently explored every inch of exposed skin on her chest and stomach.

It didn’t take long for her to grow impatient with him. She sat up and removed her bra, then used his hair to drag his head over one of her now exposed breasts, essentially forcing him to take it into his mouth. JD didn’t mind, he liked that she knew what she wanted, liked that she demanded that he give it to her. Even more than that, he liked the sounds she made when he did something exactly the right way.

He slid his teeth across one nipple while he rolled the other between his fingers and he felt her satisfied moan vibrate through her chest. He was painfully hard, but there was no power on this earth that would have compelled him to move away from her right now. Carefully and slowly enough that she could have stopped him (though in her current state of arousal he doubted that she’d want to) he brought his hand down to her skirt and pulled down the zipper. She wiggled and he pulled until it was off and he could toss it somewhere out of the way.

She was gasping and squirming on the bed, trying to get some friction. To help her, he slid one finger past her underwear and up to her clit. “Do that again,” She demanded, and of course he obliged her earning another loud moan. “You’re incredible,” She gasped as he continued to repeat the circling motion she liked, while still swiping his tongue across her nipple.

She cried his name when she came and he sat back a little so he could drink in the sight of her as she rode the wave of her climax. JD knew as he watched her that he could live a hundred years and never see anything as beautiful as her again.

When she was finished, she sat up. JD wondered if it was over, wondered if she would stay if he asked her to. He didn’t care if she had already gotten everything she wanted from him, but he hoped he could make this night last for just a little longer.

Veronica surprised him by pushing down on his shoulders, forcing him down onto his back, so that he took her place. She threw one leg over him so she was straddling his legs. Wasting no time, she pulled his sweatpants and underwear off in one motion and moved up so she was hovering over him.

Just before she sank onto him, she looked him in the eyes and smiled.

The pace she set was frantic and urgent, but he matched her, groaning out her name as he felt himself get closer and closer. She didn’t slow down, just like before, Veronica knew what she wanted. He let her take it. He would have let her take everything from him if she’d asked right then.

“God, Veronica,” JD gasped, trying to express the fact that he needed her to slow down because this had to last.

She didn’t hear him, “Oh my God, JD, oh God,” She had found an angle that she liked apparently, and she kept going.

Her movements got clumsier the closer she got to her second climax and he gripped her hips to help her keep going. He felt the moment it started and he could swear he saw stars. She was so perfect, so beautiful and wild and God there wasn’t anything in the world that was as amazing as her.

JD was too close to the edge now to stop himself from falling over it. He desperately wished he could have held on longer, made this last for just a few more minutes because nothing like this would ever happen to him again. But he couldn’t.

He finished with a loud moan that she concealed with a kiss.

 

It took him several moments to come down from his high, during which she sat patiently, stroking his hair and smiling. When he was coherent enough, he pulled her down so he could kiss her. This time it soft and slow, tender even and he could feel her lips curl into a grin.

When they pulled apart, he searched her face for any sign of the sadness he’d seen earlier. He didn’t find it, but that didn’t mean everything was okay. “So, are you going to tell me what you’re doing in my room?”


	3. No Apologies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of this lovely, fluffy little prequel. I like having this as part of the series, and I hope you all enjoyed reading it. This chapter is 100% fluff and smut, and I am not ashamed of it. If you want to see more in this series (especially if you have specific requests) just let me know in the comments or on Tumblr, I always love to hear from you. Enjoy!

 

 

_“So, are you going to tell me what you’re doing in my room?”_

Veronica mulled over how to respond to JD’s question. It would probably be easiest to tell him the truth, but she didn’t want to. He didn’t seem like he would understand how intoxicating it was to be friends with the Heathers. How incredible it felt to be _powerful_ for the first time in her life. But she didn’t have much choice. What else would be believable?

“Heather Chandler is going to destroy me.” That was the biggest issue at the moment.

He frowned shifting so that he was lying in his side, facing her. She missed having his arms around her. “Why?”

“Well…. I kinda… Threw up on her?” Veronica chewed on her lip and watched his face, waiting for him to make fun of her.

His face was twisted strangely, almost like a grimace. _Shit, he thinks I’m disgusting._ But then she realized he was trying not to laugh. “Hang on, you mean to tell me that you _vomited_ on Heather Chandler? Holy shit that’s the funniest thing I’ve ever heard. Damn I wish I could have seen her face!” He was cackling, revealing a childish side that surprised her.

Veronica buried her face in his pillow, “It’s not funny! It was in front of the whole goddamn school! I’m never going to live this down,” She sulked as he tried in vain to get her to face him, “Ugh, my whole life is over.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. Your life isn’t over. You’re seventeen years old; this shit won’t matter at all a year from now. These people won’t matter a year from now.”

She raised her head up to glare at him, “That means I’ll have to survive a year of Heather’s wrath, which might very well kill me.”

“Hey,” He said lifting her chin so she had to look at him, “I wouldn’t let that happen.” She knew she should have found the intensity in his eyes unsettling, but it made her feel strong. She wasn’t alone; he was going to protect her.

It had been a long time since she had felt this safe. Finally moving positions so that she could get more comfortable, Veronica draped herself over JD, resting her head on his chest. He didn’t seem to mind, wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin on her head.

Veronica traced her fingers lightly over the tattoo on his ribs, “What does it mean?” She asked, staring at the words printed in black over his skin.

JD shrugged, “It’s just a good song. Here, listen.” He grabbed his phone and headphones off the box next to his bed that served as a table and handed her an earbud.

_You thought God was an architect, now you know_

_He’s something like a pipe bomb ready to blow_

_And everything you built was all for show, goes up in flames_

_In twenty-four frames_

“You’re right,” Veronica said after the song was over, “It’s a great song, but that doesn’t explain why you wanted to first two lines of the chorus inked onto your body for the rest of your life.”

He shrugged again, “I guess it’s just… everything is temporary, you know? And I like the imagery of God as this volatile, unstable thing that’s bound to destroy stuff.”

“Ooookay. Not going to lie, that’s pretty fucking edgy.” She snatched the phone from him and began to scroll through his playlists, “AHAH! I knew it, every edgy teen has an emo phase playlist like this!” She let him look at the songs; all of them were My Chemical Romance, Fall Out Boy, and Panic! at the Disco.

“Hey! First of all, there is some great stuff on that playlist, and second, I was a teenager, I moved every few months, and I don’t have a mom. I earned my fucking emo phase!” He said it with surprisingly good humor, but she could feel the underlying edge to it, so she treaded carefully.

“Your mom?” She asked quietly, knowing it would ruin the mood, but wanting to see if she could get him to open up a little.

He nestled his face in her hair, as if he could hide there. “She died when I was eleven.”

She traced patterns on his chest, letting him be quiet for a bit. Finally, because she desperately needed to say _something_ , she whispered, “I’m so sorry, JD.”

He just gave her another shrug, “It’s alright. Things are different now, but I’m alright.”

Veronica nodded and pressed a kiss into his chest. She hoped he was telling her the truth and he really was okay. “I didn’t earn mine, you know.”

“Your what?”

She smiled, “My emo phase. I just did it because I didn’t want to be like everyone else. I still don’t.”

He laughed, and the dark mood from a moment ago fell away, “Trust me, you aren’t.”

She continued to scroll through his playlists, stopping when one caught her eye, “This has my name on it.”

“Shit. Sorry, that probably seems super creepy. I just kinda threw some stuff together because I was thinking of you.” He was trying to hide his face in her hair again, and she found it adorable that this tall, glowering, intimidating guy could actually _blush._

She smiled and hit the shuffle button, “It’s not creepy, it’s a great playlist.” Veronica fiddled with the phone for a second, “There, I shared it with myself so I can add some stuff to it.”

JD beamed and pressed the shuffle button so they could listen together. Veronica stretched up so she could kiss him, still not quite over how cute he was when he was embarrassed.

He wound his hands into her hair— careful to avoid jostling the cord on the earbud— and they made out while the music played. Once again, Veronica wished she could take a picture of this moment. She would have loved to have a way to keep the image of them tangled up together, listening to music. It would have some kind of dumb artsy title like _“Teenaged Angst Bullshit”_ and become the representative image of a generation of disenfranchised youth. But she left her phone where it was and kept the image in her head.

Some things were just better that way.

 

 

Veronica jerked awake the next morning, yanking at the headphones cord away from her neck. For a moment, she panicked, not knowing where she was or how she’d gotten there. JD’s presence next to her in bed was comforting, and she calmed down as the details of the night before came back to her piece by piece.

_Shit, I’ve got to get to Heather’s and see if I can make this right._

Rolling off the bed, Veronica looked around for her clothes. She managed to find her underwear and pull them on. She stopped her search for her remaining garments when JD’s hand wrapped around her wrist, “Where’re you going?” He murmured sleepily, eyes barely open.

Unable to resist, she leaned down and kissed his forehead. He shifted to capture her lips, which led to a slow, lazy make-out session. The end result was that Veronica was sitting on the bed, barely clothed and JD had his arms around her and his hands all over her.

She had to push him off and stand up, just to keep herself from getting lost in the moment. “JD, stop, I have to go to Heather’s house.” He finally sat up so his eyes were level with her navel.

JD rested his hands on her hips, planting a kiss just below her bellybutton. Veronica’s knees went weak and she was forced to grip his shoulders for support. Smirking up at her, he kissed her again, just slightly lower, followed by another and another, trailing down her stomach. He stopped at the waistband of her underwear and paused to grin up at her.

“JD, I have to go apologize,” Veronica gasped, not really wanting him to stop.

His grin faltered, and his face grew serious, “Heather doesn’t deserve your fucking apology.” He nipped at her underwear with his teeth moving them just enough to leave another burning kiss on her skin.

Suddenly apologizing to Heather didn’t seem so important. Without speaking, she wrapped her hands in his dark hair and pushed his head down.

He pulled her underwear off and slid down so he was on his knees in front of her, exactly level with her center. He looked up at her. _Oh God, those eyes._ Then he ducked his head between her legs and latched onto her clit.

The sudden jolt of pleasure was so strong her hips bucked involuntarily. JD didn’t pause, he grabbed her ass to hold her steady and continued to lick, and suck, and kiss her. Veronica tightened her grip on his hair, gasping.

“God, this is… Shit, JD… yes! Right there!” Words fell from her mouth without her permission, but they seemed to encourage him so she made no effort to stop.

She was getting unbearably close, but he pulled away before she could finish. The sound that escaped her was caught halfway between a moan and a desperate sob. He didn’t make her wait for long. Spinning them around, JD sat her on the bed with him still kneeling between her legs. This position allowed her an even better view of what he was dong.

His hands explored every inch of skin that he could reach while his mouth continued to bring her even closer to climax. She sat back and watched, occasionally allowing her eyes to flutter shut when the sensations became too much.

Veronica came apart loudly and viciously and JD didn’t stop until she had gasped out the last of her orgasm.

When she was finished, he stood up and leaned over her, making her feel tiny. His lips found hers and she explored his mouth, chasing the taste of her on his tongue.  

JD broke the kiss, “Do you still want to go?” He asked, and she couldn’t tell if he was teasing her, or was genuinely concerned that she wanted to leave.

Veronica smiled, “No. I think I’m going to stay right here.”

JD beamed and pulled her into a tight hug, “Good.” He settled them back into their cuddling position from the night before and she squirmed around in his arms until she was comfortable. They dozed off in each other’s arms.

 

 

A couple hours later, they had both woken up, but neither made any move to get out of bed.

“I’m still nervous about what Heather’s going to do to me.” Veronica confessed, now that the high from her orgasm had faded, her anxiety was back in full force.

JD smoothed down her hair and kissed her softly, “I’ll be with you the whole time. She can’t hurt you.”

“Not physically.” Veronica muttered darkly, and JD chuckled.

“You’ll be fine. Heather Chandler is a bitch, what she says about you doesn’t matter. You’re stronger than she is, and she’ll back off when she realizes she can’t make you bow down to her.” JD’s words resonated with Veronica. Her time with the Heathers had taught her that every interaction was an intricate power balance, if she could take some of that power back from Heather, she could survive this.

Still, she wasn’t sure she could face it alone, “Will you stay with me? When she does… whatever she’s going to do?”

“Of course,” He whispered, “I promise.”

 

They stayed in his room until noon, and he spent the whole time distracting her with music and kisses. When both of their stomachs made aggressive demands for lunch, they finally found the motivation to get out of bed and get dressed.

“What do you feel like?” She asked, thinking of the limited options Sherwood had to offer.

JD shrugged, “I’ll eat anything, I promise.”

Veronica was craving pizza so she smiled, “Moe’s it is. You probably haven’t had a chance to sample the local cuisine yet, have you?”

“Assuming you don’t count the 7/11? No.” He pulled his t-shirt over his head and dug around his room until he unearthed a spare helmet, which he handed to her.

Veronica finished buckling her shoes and stood up, “Then I’m going to take you on a tour of all the best things that Sherwood has to offer, then we can go back to my house and watch movies, and I’m going to keep my phone off all day so I can pretend Monday is never going to happen.”

JD laughed out loud and grabbed his keys, pulling her in for one last kiss, “That works for me.”


End file.
